Teen Titans Go: Bigger, Longer
About *Genre: animation, musical, satirical comedy *Rating by MPAA: R (pervasive vulgar language, crude sexual humor, some violent images) *Distributor: Warner Brothers Plot It opens with Amethyst of Gemworld skipping and singing through Jumpcity. She wakes up Supergirl, then Batgirl, then Robin (who wakes the other Teen Titans). The Titans then walk to the cinema to go see a new movie ("Mountain Town"). When the Titans realize they cannot enter because the film was rated R by the MPAA, they pay a homeless man to accompany them. We also learn what movie they're seeing: Terry & Philly, Asses on Fire. They learn obscene phrases and gestures from the movie ("Uncle Fucka"), which warps their fragile little minds. A few days later, the people of Jumpcity are worried that the Teen Titans aren't saving the world like they used to. Instead, they reenact the stuff they saw from the movie. Cyborg notices Jinx ("There's the Girl That I Like") but his friends's foul mouths keep her away from him. Blackfire (Starfire's older sister) realizes that the movie was made in Canada, and in order to revert the kids back to normal. she must destroy Canada. The families of the Titans join in the fight ("Blame Canada"). The news spreads throughout everywhere that the United States will go to war with Canada very soon, have Terry & Philly executed in the process, and how Robin already has a V-Chip stuck to him. Realizing it's all their fault, the Teen Titans need a new plan ("What Would Brian Boitano Do?") The next day, Raven is caught reading an X-Men comic and her surprise is so intense that she dies of it. Raven is sent to Slade and Rose Wilson, where she finds out the truth: Slade is Robin's father ("I Swear It, I Can Change"). Rose, who is also Robin's sister, gets tired of being a villain and wishes to be a normal person ("Up There"). Meanwhile, the remaining four Titans get a meeting with Kidflash (who is dating Jinx), who builds his organization to 'save' Terry & Philly, along with the human race. The other Titans join in, Raven sings from a portal, and a medley starts ("La Resistance") The Titans meet up with Terra, an earthbender who is so caught up with life she's insane. She and the Titans get to the battlefield, but some guard dogs find Terra and beat her up to death. Terra dies in Beast Boy's arms ("La Resistance reprise") As soon as Terra dies and the war starts, it suddenly pauses as Raven warns everyone that Slade is coming. Robin and the Titans battle him, and a whole crowd cheers behind him. Robin realizes he's just went from underdog to top dog, and Raven gets the chance to ascend to the afterlife. At the end, everyone becomes friends, Raven is garnered a halo and wings, Jinx becomes Cyborg's girlfriend, and everything goes back to normal in Jumpcity ("Mountain Town reprise") POST CREDITS SCENE: The original Teen Titans, in a 15-second sequence, announce that they're coming back. Cast *Scott Menville - Robin *Tara Strong - Raven, Jinx *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy *Hynden Walch - Starfire, Blackfire *Khary Payton - Cyborg *Terry & Philly - Aaron Horvath & Michael Jelenic (respectively) *Will Arnett - Slade *Pamela Adlon - Rose Wilson *Olivia Olson - Terra Songs #Mountain Town - Scott Menville, Tara Strong, Greg Cipes, Hynden Walch & Khary Payton #Uncle Fucka - Aaron Horvath & Michael Jelenic #There's the Girl That I Like - Khary Payton #Blame Canada - Hynden Walch & esemble #What Would Brian Boitano Do? - Scott Menville, Tara Strong, Greg Cipes, Hynden Walch & Khary Payton #I Swear It, I Can Change - Will Arnett #Up There - Pamela Adlon #La Resistance - esemble #La Resistance reprise - Olivia Olson & Greg Cipes #Mountain Town reprise - esemble